Spot
Spot is Plankton's pet amoeba who appears in the episodes "Plankton's Pet," "Spot Returns," and "Bottle Burglars." Description Edit Spot is a tiny translucent green amoeba, and is also just the right size for Plankton. He also has an antenna and three dark green spots on him, with four legs on each side of his body. He seems to act like a dog. He only has one eye and likes walking and barking. History Edit "Plankton's Pet" Edit Plankton once again attempts to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula and of course he fails as usual. He agrees with Karen that he should find something to get his mind off of the formula. He decides to get a pet. He goes to the Animal Shelter with SpongeBob to find a pet. While browsing the pets, Plankton almost gets attacked by a Rock monster. As the rock is about to devour Plankton, Spot comes in and barks at the rock and bites its tongue, which is holding Plankton, and saves him. Plankton and Spot grow on each other and Plankton decides to adopt him as his pet. Plankton wanted him to be a guard dog, but due to Spot being nice, he decides to make him a retriever. He also has the ability to grow in size and scare off any enemies who try to harm Plankton. Spot also has the ability to eat a Krabby Patty in one bite. After he got one, he came to the Chum Bucket with it. He was offered half of Plankton's laboratory, but after eating the Krabby Patty, he got disciplined. Spot went missing, after Plankton became upset with him. He looked all over for Spot, with SpongeBob's help. Eventually, Plankton finds Spot on his optical cornea because of the small size. "Spot Returns" Edit In this episode, Plankton and Karen find out that Spot is pregnant with amoebas because he is in a food-rich environment caused by Plankton feeding him every day. Eventually, Spot gives birth to the amoebas, and now Plankton has to take care of them without Karen because she goes "Cute Overload" and passes out. After calling SpongeBob to help him out, they go to the supermarket where Plankton tries to get Spot's puppies adopted, but has a hard time trying to get them adopted properly. After Mrs. Puff adopts a puppy, the puppy starts to worry about Plankton and its siblings and starts wrecking the house and takes something Mrs. Puff owns. After Plankton finds out that all the puppies did the same thing that Mrs. Puff's puppy does, he gets SpongeBob to train them to secretly steal the Krabby Patty secret formula yet again. SpongeBob helps out with Plankton controlling the puppies, and Plankton secretly has a plan to steal the recipe. After a long hard time controlling them, and getting them to do their job of the plan on how the formula will be taken, Plankton traps SpongeBob, so the puppies can steal the formula. After successfully getting the formula, Plankton gets distracted by Karen falling to the ground, which gives SpongeBob time to escape and retrieve the formula. Once SpongeBob retrieves the formula, he feeds the puppies too much Amoeba Treats and they create more puppies to become a huge puppy and take down Plankton where he stands. "Bottle Burglars" Edit While trying to retrieve the formula from Plankton, SpongeBob and Squidward come across a monster. It's revealed that it's just Spot. Squidward tells SpongeBob to get Spot off of him, so SpongeBob grabs spent fuel rod from the spent fuel rod bin, which attracts Spot, so he throws it outside and Spot follows it out. SpongeBob then locks the door. Trivia Edit * Spot is the third amoeba seen in the series. The first appearance of amoebas is in "Patty Hype" where Mr. Krabs watches a show about them on television, and the second appearance of amoebas is at the end of the episode "Goo Goo Gas." Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Pets